ILLUMINATIVE
by dyn-amity
Summary: MINYOONMIN FF right here ... JIMIN PARK X YOONGI MIN RnR pleaseuu... Jimin memang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang monoton, dia cenderung akan besikap acuh kepada sesuatu yang dinilainya biasa saja. Mengabaikan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak suka akan hal yang sangat membosankan itu. Malahan dia kini tengah terpikat pesona seorang Min Yoongi, si ketua kesiswaan di sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1 : Begin

Title : ILLUMINATIVE

By : dyn_amity

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

[MinGa/MinYoonMin]

And Other

Rated : T

Genre(s) : ?

Caution :

WARN! BL! BROMANCE! YAOI! BXB! TYPO!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT || RnR Pleaseeu ...

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK!

.

.

';Cause You're The One, Who Illuminating me from the darkness;'

.

100 % Mine

.

_dyn_

Jimin memang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang monoton, dia cenderung akan besikap acuh kepada sesuatu yang dinilainya biasa saja. Mengabaikan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak suka akan hal yang sangat membosankan itu. Malahan dia kini tengah terpikat pesona seorang Min Yoongi, si ketua kesiswaan di sekolahnya. Tabiat si Min bisa tertebak dengan mudah hanya dengan melihat raut mimik datarnya yang minim ekspresi. Bercicit seperlunya, sinis matanya nun abadi ada di setiap saat. Kaku dan pasif pada saat tertentu. Pada intinya sosok Min Yoongi itu monoton dan terlampau membosankan pada sudut pandang Jimin dan orang lain jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Mungkin saat pembagian jatah ekspresi oleh Tuhan, Yoongi tidak kebagian jadi dia cuma dapat ekspresi datar dan sinis saja" omong – omong itu kata Taehyung teman Jimin saat dia menanyakan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang si ketua kesiswaan. Pada saat itu Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan dari teman karibnya itu.

Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, Jimin tidak menyukai sesuatu yang monoton. Tapi mungkin kali ini dia perlu toleransi untuk si kaku dan monoton seperti Min Yoongi misalnya.

_dyn_

" Siapa namamu?"

Yoongi menghampiri tempat Jimin berdiri sembari tangannya membawa catatan absen nama siswa yang terlambat masuk sekolah. Tatapan matanya masih terpaku terhadap catatan absen di tangannya dengan memegang bolpoint warna merah ditangan kirinya.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah si Min setelah membersihkan pakaian seusai dia menyelesaikan hukuman push-up 30 kali. Yang jadi objek pandangan Jimin masih fokus dengan catatannya, dengan sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan nama-nama murid yang tadi terlambat dan mencatatnya segera agar ia tak lupa.

15 detik terlewat, Yoongi masih belum mendengar jawaban dari siswa dihadapannya. "Kutanya lagi, namamu siapa? Aku tak ingin melewatkan 15 detikku yang berharga hanya untuk menanyai seseorang yang bahkan tak punya nama. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau seorang Malaikat maut yang tak punya nama sama sekali. Jadi sebutkan nama dan kelasmu jika tak ingin kau dapat hukuman dua kali lipat dari ini."

Si Min bersuara panjang lebar sekali nafas menyuarakannya dengan nada ketus disepanjang ucapannya. Masih terpaku dengan catatan dan hafalan nama-nama siswa yang terlambat untuk disetorkan kepada komite kedisiplinan sekolah. Si Park terperangah tak percaya, bahwa ada seorang yang punya wajah cantik nan imut tapi punya mulut dan ekspresi yang sangat tak terduga. Paras Yoongi memang cantik Jimin akui . Kulitnya yang seputih susu, dwi maniknya yang teduh sekaligus tajam dalam satu waktu, hidungnya yang manis, dan tak lupa bibir merah cherry yang sangat kissable. Hanya saja itu hanya penampilan fisik si Min yang begitu indah yang dapat Jimin simpulkan tapi sangat berbenturan dengan sifat dan kepribadiannya yang terkesan apatis, acuh, jutek dan juga raut judes Yoongi. Jimin menghentikan lamunannya sesaat obsidian kembarnya menangkap delikan tajam Yoongi mengarah kepadanya.

"Astaga ..." si Min mendesah sedikit jengah dengan tingkah adik kelas yang satu ini. " Jadi kau tak punya nama, eoh?" Bolpointnya ia tunjukkan kearah dada Jimin didepannya. Setelahnya dia membalik halaman kertas catatan tersebut, mengoreskan tulisan tangannya yang indah.

' _Nama : Tak Punya Nama_

 _Kelas : Tak ada kelas'_

Langkah kaki pendeknya akan tergerak setelah menorehkan goresannya. Namun satu langkah pun belum siswa Min itu tapaki, tangan Jimin reflek saja menahan pergerakan Yoongi dihadapannya. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dibenak ketua kesiswaan itu, si Park kini sedang tertawa kecil menghadapi orang sekaku dan sedatar ini yang tak bisa diajak bercanda barang sedetik saja. Seharusnya Jimin bersyukur namanya tidak tercatat di catatan keramat itu. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Jimin terlambat datang ke sekolah. Entah kenapa Jimin serasa adrenalinnya teruji saat dia berhadapan dengan sosok Min ini.

" Sunbae?" panggil Jimin setelah melepas pegangan tangannya terhadap Yoongi. Si Min menatap sengit si Park lalu menjawab " Apa?" mendengar jawaban yang terdengar tak bersahabat membuat Jimin mendengus pelan.

" Lihat, name tag ku terpasang dengan benar. Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja hanya dengan melihatnya. Barang melihatnya sekilas takan membuat mu rugi, benarkan?. Lalu setelahnya kau bisa bertanya kelasku berapa dan urusan kita selesai." Jimin berujar santai dengan tangan kanan ia tempelkan kearah name tagnya. Si ketua kesiswaan memutarkan bola matanya malas " Aku sedang sibuk." Jimin mendecih mendengar uraian si Min." Seharusnya kalau ada orang yang bertanya, kau jawab. Kau punya mulutkan? Apa gunanya punya mulut tapi tak digunakan dengan baik."

Jimin tergelak kecil lalu berujar. " Sunbae, kau sendiri? Kau kan punya mata, kenapa tidak kau gunakan dengan baik matamu itu hah?" si Park menurunkan arahan matanya menelisik wajah tertunduk si Min yang masih fokus dengan catatannya lalu senyum jahil terpampang diwajahnya. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya kesal, dia menutup buku catatannya dengan keras dengan kedua obsidian yang menyalak bengis terhadap si Park.

" Omong kosong apa ini? aku kesini bukan untuk berdebat soal aku punya mata atau kau yang tidak punya nama sekaligus mulut. Tapi yang jelas, cepat katakan siapa namamu dan dikelas berapa kau tinggal. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku yang berharga, hanya untuk mengurusi orang yang tak punya nama." Panjang lebar Yoongi bercuit dengan tatapan tajam diarahkan kepada si Park. Jimin kini hanya dapat menahan tawa, gemas bisa bercengkrama dengan sosok Min dihadapannya yang begitu jutek dan judes.

Si Park akhirnya hanya dapat tertawa melihat bagaimana Yoongi bereaksi terhadapnya. Mengabaikan kalau seharusnya dia menjauhi orang yang dianggapnya monoton dan kaku termasuk ketua kesiswaan didalamnya. Tapi rasionalitasnya tak bersiteguh dengan Jimin, dia tetap ingin bersinggungan dengan Yoongi meski hanya satu atau dua kata tervokal dari mulutnya.

" Kalau kau sudah tahu namaku, apa kau akan mengingatku Sunbae?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat kening Yoongi mengerut tiga lapis. Apa maksudnya, Min Yoongi bungkam tak menjawabnya. Si Park sekarang ini tak butuh jawaban, ia merasa cukup hanya dengan bercengkrama dengan si manis datar Yoongi ini.

" 11-1 , Jimin ... Park Jimin." Langkah Jimin dimulai setelahnya meninggalkan Yoongi dengan keadaan sudut bibir kanannya terangkat sedikit dan mulut sedikit terbuka menatap punggung Jimin yang membelakanginya.

_dyn_

Mungkin sejak dari lahir YoonGi punya watak yang berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya yang bak seorang bidadari. Orang – orang yang belum berkenalan dekat dengan ketua kesiswaan itu pasti akan menyangka bahwa sosok Min YoonGi ini begitu lembut dan baik hati seperti bentuk luarnya. Tapi untuk orang seperti Kim SeokJin, Kim NamJoon dan juga Jung Hoseok yang kenal betul sejak mereka pertama bertemu di sekolah menengah pertama, bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Awalnya sejak mereka pertama bertemu dengan Yoongi mereka berpikiran seperti orang lain itu, tapi lama – lama kelamaan mereka akhirnya terbiasa menerima keadaan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Mereka berempat kini tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, memakan hidangan yang tersedia, ada yang memakannya dengan lahap dan juga ada yang setengah hati memakannya. Bukan karena, menunya tidak sesuai, bukan juga karena tidak nafsu makan. Melainkan si Min kini terus saja menekukkan wajah dengan aura kesalnya sembari melahap malas hidangannya. Masih saja memikirkan bagaimana tadi dia bertemu dengan adik kelas tengil bernama Park Jimin.

" Yoongi~ya" Hoseok yang tengah meminum jus mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi. Memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya, biasanya si Min kalau sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya akan banyak omong membicarakan perihal siapa saja murid yang tadi pagi telat untuk dilaporkan kepada komite kedisiplinan sekolah.

Yoongi masih diam tak merespon ujaran dari Hoseok, masih sibuk dengan kekesalannya terhadap si Jimin. Memegang erat sendok garpu yang ada digenggamannya, dengan gigi bergemerutuk kesal. Tak habis pikir selama hidupnya berlangsung dirinya baru kali ini menerima perlakuan yang biasanya dia lakukan kepada orang lain.

"Aissh,, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si Park sialan itu?" gumam Yoongi dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menjadi tanda tanya untuk ketiga orang yang kini tengah menatap si Min bingung. Jin yang pertama menanyakan sahabat galaknya tersebut." YoonGi~ya, you ok?" sambil mengguncang pelan tangan Min Yoongi. Si Min tersadar dari keterlamunannya dan meresponnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berujar "Yeah, I'm ok."

_dyn_

Jimin tak suka hari senin.

Dia berpikir dua kali setiap akan memulai aktivitasnya di hari tersebut. Terlebih lagi dia punya trauma terhadap hari senin di masa lalunya. Banyak orang yang tak menyukai hari senin, termasuk Jimin diantaranya. Karena sebuah alasan tertentu dia jadi membenci hari senin.

Apalagi saat ini di hari senin pagi. Dia – Jimin- kini tengah mempercepat laju larinya menghampiri halte bus terdekat agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah. Tapi sayang bus yang tadi dia lihat saat diperjalanan sudah penuh dan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Jimin mengumpat semakin membenci hari senin setelah dia mengatur kembali nafasnya teratur. Mendecih sebal sambil merutuki kekesalannya terhadap hari senin. Park Jimin terduduk lemas dia kursi halte, tak ada gunanya juga dia terus-terusan mengumpat karena dia tahu bahwa saat ini sekolah sudah masuk dan bus akan datang 15 menit lagi. Oh sungguh beruntungnya dia hari ini, kalau dia kembali kerumah pasti dia akan di ceramahi oleh Ibunya. dan nanti kalau dia jadi ke sekolah pasti dia akan kena hukuman oleh petugas Osis yang sangat menyebalkan.

Sejenak Jimin berpikir "Petugas Osis ya?berarti si ketua kesiswaan itu termasuk didalamnya.". Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya disertai senyum kecil dibibirnya. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya kekanan dan kekiri berharap ada bus yang datang. Pandangan Jimin terhenti pada sosok yang sekarang tengah berjalan kearah halte yang didiami Jimin. Netranya kini menyipit menyakinkan bahwa sosok pemuda yang si Park yakini satu sekolah dengannya dilihat dari jas kuning yang sama dipakai olehnya. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian terlambat dan dihukum pikir Jimin.

Namun saat sosok itu semakin mendekat kearahnya, rahang Jimin seakan jatuh kebawah. Mendapati bahwa sosok itu Min Yoongi si ketua kesiswaan di sekolahnya. "Daebak! Si ketua Osis itu, bisa terlambat juga rupanya?" batin Jimin menggumam.

Min Yoongi mendudukan diri sedikit jauh dari posisi duduk si Park. Duduk dengan tenang dengan tatapan lurus kedepan seakan hanya ada dirinya seorang di sana, tak menghiraukan Jimin yang ada persis disampingnya tanpa berniat untuk menyapanya sama sekali.

Park Jimin masih terpaku dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Menatap Yoongi tak percaya, dia pikir semua ketua osis yang ada didunia pasti tidak mempunyai riwayat terlambat selama bersekolah. "Atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia terlambat?" Jimin mencoba berpikiran positif terhadap Min Yoongi.

Risih dipandangi terus menerus oleh orang disebelahnya, Yoongi mendelikan matanya mengarah pada si Park. "Sudah puas memandangi wajahku?" ujaran datar dari Yoongi tak ayal membuat si Park mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain. Jimin berpura – pura melihat kearah lain hendak mengelak tak kala ia membalas tatapan si Min.

" Hah, apa yang kau katakan Sunbae? Aku ... memandangi wajahmu?" Ucapan Jimin terjeda sebentar dengan dengusan tawa kecil mengiringinya " yang benar saja ..." lalu dia berujar terlampau menyebalkan untuk di dengar oleh Min Yoongi." Sunbae, kau ini terlalu percaya diri sekali ya. Aku tidak memandangimu, hanya saja aku bingung, kenapa seorang ketua kesiswaan bisa terlambat pergi kesekolah hah? Biasanya di waktu seperti ini,semua anggota keseiswaan termasuk dirimu mulai menjadi anjing penjaga untuk komite kedisiplinan sekolah bukan?. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang, ternyata ada salah satu peliharaan sekolah yang paling berkuasa ini tengah duduk tenang sedang menunggu bus datang menjemputnya untuk kesekolah?"

Teramat mengesankan bagi seorang Min untuk mengutuk seseorang yang kini tengah memperolok dirinya begitu terang – terangan seperti ini. Menahan geraman dan amukannya yang bisa saja dia berikan pada Park Jimin saat ini, tapi dia mencoba bersabar untuk meladeni siswa Park di sebelahnya. Meski dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan Jimin ke danau yang berada dibelakang halte sekarang juga.

" Kau pikir aku tidak punya mata apa? Sudah jelas kau tadi memandangi wajahku, masih saja mau mengelak." Si Min berujar dengan nada ketus dan datar andalannya. Jimin masih setia menunggu balasan dari si Min yang bisa saja lebih tajam dari belati. Mengingat dia jarang bicara, tapi sekalinya dia bicara pasti lawan bicaranya akan sangat tertusuk mendengarnya.

" Tak perlu bingung Park, kau lupa kalau aku juga seorang manusia. Apa salah jika aku terlambat satu hari ini saja? Apa tidak boleh ?..." jeda Yoongi sesaat tatapan menyalak sengit kearah Jimin. Yang mendapat tatapan hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebagai responnya.

" Dan harus ku ingatkan jaga mulut sialanmu itu Park jangan seenaknya berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya, jika aku dan semua anggotaku adalah anjing peliharaan sekolah, maka kau dan semua siswa lainnya tidak lebih dari sekedar harus di giring oleh sekelompok anjing ketempat yang seharusnya untuk di daur ulang atau perlu di ubah total agar menjadi sampah yang bermanfaat dan berguna untuk masyarakat nantinya."

Jimin tertohok sekaligus kagum mendengar balasan sarkas si ketua kesiswaan, kalimat Yoongi seperti racun yang melumpuhkan reparasi otaknya bekerja. Min Yoongi dengan segala perilaku dan ucapan yang menempel pada dirinya adalah daya tariknya. Terlebih untuk seorang Park Jimin yang ingin menaruh hatinya lebih dalam dilubuk hati si ketua kesiswaan.

Tapi sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang amat menyita bagi Jimin, jika saja dia tidak ingat perkataan Taehyung bahwa sosok Min ini sangat sensitif akan masalah percintaan dan sebagainya yang menyangkut perasaan atau apalah itu namanya.

Pemuda Park itu menoleh kesebelahnya setelah sadar dari menyelami pikirannya sendiri. Sebelahnya kosong melompong tak menyisakan lagi tubuh dan paras Min Yoongi dengan segala mulut tajamnya itu. Dia refleks saja mendongakkan kepala kedepan, menyaksikan sosok itu sudah masuk kedalam bus dan duduk disalah satu bangkunya. Jimin segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki bus. Kaki pendek si Park menapaki lantai bus mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, sebenarnya masih banyak bangku yang kosong tapi entah mengapa Jimin pun tidak tahu ia sekarang malah mendaratkan pantatnya disebelah Yoongi duduk.

Kening si Park mengkerut tiga lapis mendapat orang disebelahnya tengah tertawa remeh menghadapnya. " Tak kusangka, kau mau juga duduk bersebelahan dengan anjing sepertiku." Lalu Yoongi mengarahkan lagi tatapannya kedepan. Decihan kecil mengalun keluar dari mulut Jimin "Dan tak kusangka juga kau tahan bersebelah dengan sampah sepertiku, Sunbae" sontak mengundang delikan mematikan sesaat dari pemilik marga Min itu dan langsung mengalihkan lagi pandangannya keluar jendela bus.

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mengulum senyumnya, sebagian dari hatinya senang dapat bercengkrama lagi dengan si Min setelah beberapa waktu lalu.

Well, Jimin pikir hari senin tidak seburuk itu. Dia bersyukur pada hari yang dibencinya ini karena telah dipertemukan dengan Min Yoongi dan itu membuatnya senang walaupun hanya sedikit.

_dyn_

Jimin yang berada didepan mendahului sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sedangkan Yoongi masih berada dibelakangnya beberapa meter darinya. Baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya ditanah sekolah dia diinterupsi oleh suara Jeon Jungkook – anggota kesiswaan sekaligus merangkap sebagai adik kelas terdekatnya.

" Hyung, kau terlambat." Jimin memutar bola mata malas kepada si Jeon dihadapannya. "Sudah tahu masih bertanya lagi." Ujar Jimin sedikit jengkel dengan adik kelasnya tersebut. Si Jeon tak menanggapi lagi dia sedang sibuk mencatat nama Jimin beserta kelas si Park di buku keramat tersebut. " Ya sudah, Hyung kau boleh ku ijinkan masuk, tapi sebelum itu harus 'pemanasan' dulu 20 kali mengelilingi lapangan basket. Silahkan dimulai dari sekarang Hyung." Jungkook berujar santai kepada kakak kelasnya, Jimin hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

" Tunggu sebentar Kook. Masih ada seorang lagi yang terlambat, aku ingin menyelesaikan hukuman bersama dengannya juga." Kata Jimin kepada Jungkook sembari arahan matanya menuju gerbang sekolah menuunggu seseorang memasukinya. " Siapa lagi memangnya?" tanya si Jeon mengikuti arah mata Jimin. Park Jimin masih diam belum menjawab pertanyaan si Jeon sebab arahan matanya masih menetapkan pada sosok yang tengah memasuki area sekolah. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat kedatangan si ketua kesiswaan yang terlambat itu, sementara orang yang berada disebelahnya melongo tak percaya melihatnya "Yoongi Sunbae?" ujar Jungkook pelan.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat nafas Jimin terengah, berhenti sebentar setelah 17 kali dia berkeliling lapangan basket. Namun orang yang seperjuangan dengannya tak berhenti, meskipun sekali-kali dia akan berhenti disaat dia mulai beranjak berlari.

Langkah Jimin mulai memacu untuk mendekati si Min yang tengah berlari kecil didepannya. "Sunbae, sudah berapa putaran hah?" begitu Jimin bertanya kepada Yoongi. Yang mendapat pertanyaan menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah pucatnya diam tak menjawab.

Tunggu ...

Apa Jimin tidak salah lihat. Wajah putih Yoongi terlihat lebih pucat saat ini, otak Jimin mengulang kejadian saat di bus tadi. Selama perjalanan si Park selalu melirik kearah Min Yoongi berada dan selama itu pula dia melihat Yoongi tertidur didalam bus sampai . Jimin kira dia hanya mengantuk, jadi si Park hanya diam melihat wajah mengantuk Min Yoongi.

" Sunbae, kau sakit eoh?" tanya Jimin lagi dengan tangan yang memegang tangan si Min memberhentikan langkahnya. "Bahkan tangannya juga terasa hangat." Batin Jimin menggumam, "Benar, dia sakit." Lanjutnya dalam hati sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

" Wajahmu pucat, Sunbae" ujarnya sambil memegang erat lengan Yoongi. "Jangan sok tahu Park, wajah ku memang sudah pucat dari lahir." Ucap si Min terdengar malas lalu melepas paksa tautan tangan Jimin darinya. Langkah Yoongi ia mulai lagi dengan berlari kecil menjauhi Park Jimin dibelakangnya. Jimin tak tinggal diam, dia segera menyusul Yoongi didepannya dengan aura khawatir terlihat diwajahnya.

Namun belum sempat keduanya menyelesaikan putaran terakhir, salah satu dari mereka – Yoongi tergeletak pingsan dihadapan Jimin. Sontak membuat pemuda Park itu langsung menghampirinya dan memangku kepala Yoongi dipangkuannya. Jimin menepuk pelan kedua pipi mulus Yoongi dengan sembari berusaha menyadarkannya. "Hei, Sunbae sadarlah.".

Jungkook yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung tergesa menghampiri Jimin dan Yonggi di sana. Saat Jungkook sudah datang Jimin segera membopong Yoongi dan berujar lugas kepada Jungkook " Kook, cepat kau panggil dokter sekolah, sementara aku membawa Yoongi keruang kesehatan." dan si Jeon langsung melesat pergi dengan Jimin yang segera berjalan sambil menggedong Yoongi menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada dekat lapangan.

.

.

07'02'2017

.

.

To Be Continued ...

AN time:

Actually nih ff ngga kepikiran buat di publish sekarang, tapi ya sudahlah mumpung gue lg ultah nih ,, itung2 buat ngerayain ultah gue jadilah ff ini. sebenernya ydah lama sih ini ff nge-bangke dan masih dalam masa pengetikan coba,, tapi gpp kalo ada yang suka nanti gue lanjutin lagi / B: elah ff yang meanie aja lu telantarin, gimana yg ini coba? A: bacot kau nak! Sudah sono ayah nungguin elu buat ngajak mulung!

Udahlah daripada gue ribut ama si B mendingan gue baca reviewan dari readernim terKO /wink/

...

RnR pleaseuu untuk keberlangsung ff dan juga gue /wink once again/


	2. Chapter 2 : My Interest

Previous Chapter 1 :

" Wajahmu pucat, Sunbae" ujarnya sambil memegang erat lengan Yoongi. "Jangan sok tahu Park, wajah ku memang sudah pucat dari lahir." Ucap si Min terdengar malas lalu melepas paksa tautan tangan Jimin darinya. Langkah Yoongi ia mulai lagi dengan berlari kecil menjauhi Park Jimin dibelakangnya. Jimin tak tinggal diam, dia segera menyusul Yoongi didepannya dengan aura khawatir terlihat diwajahnya.

Namun belum sempat keduanya menyelesaikan putaran terakhir, salah satu dari mereka – Yoongi tergeletak pingsan dihadapan Jimin. Sontak membuat pemuda Park itu langsung menghampirinya dan memangku kepala Yoongi dipangkuannya. Jimin menepuk pelan kedua pipi mulus Yoongi dengan sembari berusaha menyadarkannya. "Hei, Sunbae sadarlah."

.

.

_dyn_

Chapter 2: Karena berkatmu aku dapat melihat lagi cahaya yang dulu hilang kini kembali lagi menaungi hidupku.

Title : ILLUMINATIVE

By : dyn_amity

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

[MinGa/MinYoonMin]

Caution :

WARN! BL! BROMANCE! YAOI! BXB! TYPO!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT || RnR Pleaseeu ...

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK!

Saat itu mata Jimin terus terfokuskan pada sosok yang tengah terbaring lemas diatas ranjang UKS. Bagaimana tidak sudah 10 menit sejak dia membaringkan Yoongi, si Jungkook masih saja belum datang dengan membawa dokter sekolah pesanannya. Hal itu membuat Jimin khawatir dengan keadaan ketua kesiswaan tersebut yang kini tengah menggumam kecil tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jimin " dingin ..." ujaran si Min sudah setengah tersadar.

"Sunbae ... kau sudah sadar?" Jimin memajukan wajahnya berniat mendengar lebih jelas racauan kecil Yoongi. "dingin Park ..." yang mendengarnya tertegun sebentar mendengar suara halus Yoongi selagi dia belum sadar penuh. Tangan si Park terulur menyentuh dahi si Min yang tadi terasa hangat kini terasa dingin bercampur dengan keringatnya.

"Sunbae kurasa kau – " kalimat Jimin terpotong, terkejut mendapati tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dahi si Min kini terbawa oleh tangan mungil nan halus Yoongi untuk digenggamnya. " – demam." Lanjut Jimin sedikit tercicit diakhir kalimatnya.

Park Jimin tahu bahwa kini Min Yoongi membutuhkan tangannya untuk membuat keadaaannya sedikit membaik. Dia semakin mempererat tautannya guna membuat nyaman siswa yang dipeganginya, meski tak dipungkiri ada debaran aneh merayap disekitar area hatinya. Merasakan bahwa mungkin ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah mengelitikinya tanpa ampun setelah si Manis datar ini berujar membuat Jimin terbatu ditempat dengan debaran jantung yang sepertinya telah rusak.

" Aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, terima kasih Park ..." lalu tangan Yoongi yang satunya dia daratkan untuk menumpuk diatas tangan Jimin yang tengah memegangi tangan yang satunya.

.

Tak berapa lama Jungkook pun datang dengan membawa Dokter sekolah bersamanya. Jimin segera menyingkir dan melepas tautannya tangan dari Yoongi, digantikan oleh dokter yang kini tengah memeriksa si Min.

"Hyung, Yoongi Sunbae tidak apa-apakan?" tanya si Jeon yang berada di sebelah Jimin. Si Park mengedikkan bahu sambil tatapannya mengarah kepada Yoongi yang sudah diperiksa. "Aku juga tak tahu Kook, semoga saja dia baik-baik saja."

"Min Yoongi tidak apa-apa, dia hanya terserang demam biasa." Ujar Lim Changkyung – sang dokter sekolah dengan senyum terpatri diwajah tampannya. Keduanya hanya mengangguk secara bersamaan lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. " Kalau begitu aku kembali lagi ke aula, masih ada banyak orang yang akan donor darah disana. Dan juga jangan lupa ingatkan Yoongi untuk meminum obat yang sudah aku sediakan ya." Lalu dokter Lim itu meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyum hangat.

.

"Uhm... maaf Hyung aku datang lama..." Jungkook berujar kepada Jimin perihal kedatangannya yang terhitung lama. Jimin mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook perlahan " Aku mengerti, tak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting si Ketua kesiswaan itu sudah di periksa keadaannya." Jimin berucap dengan tengan dan menurunkan lagi tangannya dibahu Jungkook.

Si Jeon menganggukkan kepalanya bersyukur bahwa Jimin tak marah karenanya, lalu matanya melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di tangan kekarnya. Jungkook teringat sekarang adalah jam pelajaran keduanya yaitu pelajaran Kimia yang diajar oleh Kang Ssaem si guru killer yang sangat diantisipasi keberadaanya. Ia harus buru-buru masuk ke kelas sebelum guru itu mendahuluinya, kalau tidak habislah nilai ujiannya akan dikurangi sepuluh setiap telat semenit saja.

Jungkook melirik Jimin yang berjalan menuju Yoongi yang tengah terbaring.

"Hyung, aku harus cepat masuk kelas, aku ada kelasnya Kang Ssaem sekarang. Jadi bisa kau menjaga Yoongi Sunbae selagi aku tak ada. Aku janji nanti istirahat akan kesini menjaganya bergantian denganmu."

Park Jimin membalikkan badannya mengarah pada Jungkook berada. Alis Jimin terangkat sebelah dengan ujaran Jungkook tadi. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya. Kau pikir aku tak punya kelas juga apa? Lagi pula akan ada petugas Uks yang akan menemaninya bukan?" Jimin berujar dengan nada tak terima.

"Benar juga, tapi tadi diperjalanan aku bertanya kepada anggota kesehatan selagi mencari dokter katanya mereka akan selesai sampai sore jadi mungkin takan ada yang berjaga di Uks." Senyum kikuk si Jeon terukir setelahnya berujar sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Jimin berpikir keras untuk menerima bujukan Jungkook atau tidak. Lagi pula bukan dia yang menyebabkan Yoongi pingsan tadi malah dia yang membantu untuk membawanya kesini. Dan sekarang juga ia disuruh untuk menjaganya pula selagi petugas Uks atau teman-teman belum datang. Tapi disisi lain, dirinya juga tidak tega meninggalkan Yoongi yang sakit sendirian disini.

" Jadi bagaimana Hyung?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan tanda menyetujui bahwa ia akan menjaga Yoongi selagi tak ada sesiapapun selain dia disini. " Cepatlah pergi sebelum Kang Ssaem masuk. Tapi sebelumnya bisa kau kekelas ku dan dia dulu, memberitahu Taehyung temanku dan teman sekelasnya Yoongi Sunbae bahwa dia sakit dan aku izin menjaganya sampai jam istirahat nanti." Setelah mendengar tuturan dari Jimin, Jungkook dengan segera menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Jimin dengan Yoongi disana.

.

.

.

_dyn_

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit sejak Yoongi diperiksa, si Manis judes itu masih belum juga membuka bahkan memperlihatkan mata tajamnya itu walau secuil penglihatannya kepada Jimin yang kini tengah memfokuskan retina kepadanya. Ini membuat si Park berpikir bahwa sosok ini pingsan lagi dan atau lebih parah dia meninggal. Park Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya keras atas opsi kedua pemikirannya.

Jalannya detik jam itu membuat kelopak mata Jimin merapat sedikit demi sedikit. Dia mengantuk dan lelah juga setelah menjalankan hukuman tadi pagi. Selang demikian dia menyadarkan dirinya lagi walau dirinya ingin sekali tertidur selagi menunggu Yoongi terbangun. Menunggu sesuatu yang lama itu rupanya membosankan dan melelahkan juga ya? pikir Jimin disela kegiatan mengantuknya. Tapi memang sihir kantuk menyerang Jimin dengan ganas dan membuat kesadaran si Park perlahan berkurang.

Jadilah Park Jimin tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berada disisi kiri ranjang yang ditempati Yoongi. Entah mungkin Jimin terlalu lelah atau apa, dia tak sadar bahwa tangannya kini tengah bertumpuk dengan tangan halus milik ketua kesiswaan disebelahnya.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun beserta erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya karena pening melanda kepalanya.

Jimin juga terbangun menyadari gerakan kecil yang diketahui berasal dari Yoongi tersebut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya berniat melihat keadaan si Min. "Sunbae, kau sudah bangun." Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur tervokal dari Jimin.

Yang mendengar tuturan si Park tak menanggapi malahan dia bertanya perihal dia dan Jimin mengapa ada ditempat yang sama berduaan pula. " Park kenapa kau ada disini? Dan juga apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa ada disini bersamamu?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang sama dengan Jimin tadi.

Si Park sudah sadar sepenuhnya lalu menatap obsidian Yoongi dihadapannya. "Kau tak ingat Sunbae? Kau pingsan saat menjalankan hukuman terlambat pagi tadi. Dan yang membawamu kesini itu aku. Dan juga aku pula yang harus menjagamu selagi teman-teman mu atau anggota kesiswaan belum ada yang datang menjengukmu."

Min Yoongi hanya terperangah mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia dibantu oleh Park Jimin si adik kelas tengil yang beberapa hari lalu sempat membuatnya kesal. Sialan kemana pula teman dan juga anggota kesiswaan tersebut saat dirinya tengah sakit begini dan belum ada yang menjenguknya sama sekali, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati setengah kesal.

Ekor mata Yoongi menangkap pergerakan Jimin disebelahnya. Dia melirik sekilas apa yang tengah dilakukan si Park tersebut. "Sunbae, minumlah obat ini supaya kau lebih baikan." Jimin menyodorkan minum beserta obat yang diberi oleh Dokter Lim tadi. Tangan Yoongi tergerak untuk menampa benda yang diberikan Jimin namun dia terbengong saat pemilik marga Park itu menahan pemberiannya kepada si Min.

" Tapi sebelumnya Sunbae sudah makan belum, uhm?" tanya Jimin dengan tangan yang masih memegangi obat dan juga air minum. Gelengan pelan Yoongi menjadi jawabannya. Lalu pemuda Park tersebut menyimpan lagi benda yang ada ditangannya ke nakas meja disampingnya. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah benda sejenis plester untuk dipakaikan didahi Yoongi. "Kau masih belum pulih. Ya sudah pakai ini dulu sebelum kau memakan obatnya." Tambah Jimin segera membuka penutup plester tersebut.

Yoongi menolak diberi plester tersebut. " Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa dipakaikan itu segala." Ujar pemuda Min menolak maksud Jimin untuk memakaikan itu kepadanya." Sudah pakai saja dulu, ini sebagai pereda demam sementara ." si Min melengos tak percaya bahwa kini si Park tengah mendiktenya.

Jimin mendekatkan diri kearah depan Yoongi berniat memakaikan plester. Sangat dekat malah sampai membuat orang yang didekatinya hampir mati karena menahan nafas beratnya karena saking dekat wajah Jimin didepannya.

Park Jimin sudah selesai memakaikan plesternya di dahi Yoongi. Dia mengulum senyum tampannya."Bagaimana ? sudah baikan Sunbae?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi yang saat ini sudah bernafas dengan normal lagi. Pemuda Min itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berujar pelan kepada Jimin " Hum, lumayan. Gomawo Park."

Park Jimin terperangah mendapati retinanya merekam pemandangan Yoongi tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Namun itu hanya berlaku beberapa detik saja digantikan oleh riuh kedatangan Jin, Namjoon dan juga Hoseok yang terburu-buru memasuki pintu UKS bersamaan.

"Yoongi~ya kau sakit apa?" Jin datang duluan kehadapan Yoongi dan menyapa Jimin yang berada diseberangnya." Oh, Jimin kudengar dari Jungkook katanya kau yang menjaga Yoongi. Terima kasih ya sudah mau menjaga sahabat kami yang galak ini." Setelahnya terdengar suara pekikan keluar dari mulut Jin karena lengannya dicubit gemas oleh Si Min.

Jimin hanya menganggukan kepala ringan menanggapinya sambil tersenyum.

"Sialan darimana saja kalian? Kenapa baru datang sekarang eoh?" si Min berujar kesal kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Yang ditanya hanya menyengir lebar kepada Yoongi."Maafkan kami ya baru bisa datang sekarang. Kau tahukan tadi itu pelajarannya Kim Ssaem si guru kebanyakan materi itu. Kami sudah berinisiatif menjengukmu setelah mendengar kau sakit dari Jungkook tapi sialnya kita tak diizinkan oleh Kim Ssaem itu." Ujar Hoseok panjang lebar dengan nada sebal diakhirnya.

"Iya kau tahu sendirikan." Namjoon menambahkan lagi diringi anggukan dari Hoseok dan juga Jin. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menyumpahi ketiga sahabatnya ini tapi bukan saat ini dirinya juga masih lemah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain berbaring. Jadinya dia hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa harus memperlebar lagi ujarannya.

Jimin tahu kondisi, dia mengajukkan diri untuk meninggalkan tempat karena urusannya menjaga Yoongi sudah selesai. " Maaf, Sunbae menyela pembicaraan, sepertinya aku harus pergi kekelas sekarang, berhubung sudah ada teman-teman Sunbae datang." Ujar Jimin menatap kearah Yoongi sekilas dan membungkukkan badannya kepada ketiga orang lainnya disana lalu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Setelah Jimin meninggalkan mereka berempat suasana sempat hening beberapa detik sebelum Jin berujar "Yoongi~ya kau lucu, apa yang ada didahimu itu nak, kau seperi anak kecil. Apa Jimin yang memakaikannya untuk mu hum?" Min Yoongi menyentuh dahinya sendiri lalu menatap sinis kearah Jin dkk yang sedang mengulumu tawa. Sialan mereka itu suka sekali menggoda Yoongi. "Berisik! Lebih baik kalian belikan makanan untukku. Aku harus minum obat sekarang juga!."

.

.

.

_dyn_

Jimin tak tahu benar kenapa hatinya terasa ringan ketika berinteraksi dengan si kaku Yoongi tadi. Tapi percayalah bahwa kini Jimin sangat yakin ingin menempatkan hatinya dimana dan untuk siapa sekarang. Meski dirinya pun masih belum tahu sebab dan akibat dirinya ingin menaruh hatinya didalam lautan dalam dan dingin yang tak pernah tersentuh milik Min Yoongi itu.

.

"Lemparanmu meleset Jim." Ujar Taehyung yang tengah berada disisi lapangan menonton sesi latihan basket Jimin. Tapi Jimin memilih bungkam tak meresponnya masih bergelung dengan bola yang ada ditangannya, sibuk mendribble dan juga memantulkannya kearah ring basket.

.

Pikiran Jimin tersita karena memikirkan apakah Yoongi sudah baikan atau tidak. Makanya dia jadi tak berkonsetrasi latihan sendiri dan tak menghiraukan kicauan Taehyung yang tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Taehyung merasa ada yang berbeda dari Jimin yang biasanya. Atau mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan Si Park setelah menjaga si Ketua Osis itu. Apa mungkin bisa saja seperti dulu Jimin pernah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang dia akan banyak berubah tingkahnya tak seperti biasa. Tahyung terdiam memikirkan kemungkinan dari satu pemikirannya yang benar tadi.

Apa jangan – jangan Jimin. menyukai Yoongi Sunbae? Taehyung tercengang sendiri akan pemikirannya yang satu ini.

"Oh !Yoongi Sunbae ... sedang apa kau disini." Teriak Taehyung memanggil nama si Ketua kesiswaan, namun nyatanya tidak ada Yoongi atau siapapun disana. Ide taehyung untuk membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya ternyata berhasil. Jimin berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh kepada sahabat karibnya yang tengah menatapnya sambil menampilkan cengiran kotaknya.

Jimin mengedarkan pandanganya bermaksud mencari sosok yang dipanggil Si Kim tadi. Tapi nihil yang ada hanya gelegar tawa memenuhi gendang telinga menangkap suara dari sumber Kim Taehyung.

"Astaga, kenapa kau Jim? Dari tadi aku berceloteh panjang lebar kau sama sekali tak merespon, dan sekarang aku iseng saja memanggil nama Sunbae itu kau langsung menengok kesegala arah untuk mencarinya. Jangan bilang kau suka pada Sunbae judes seperti dia Jim?" Ujar Taehyung sambil berlalu menghampiri Jimin di tengah lapangan. Jimin melirik sinis kepada Taehyung yang tengah menggodanya. "Berisik Tae, kau mengganggu latihanku. Dan juga jangan sok tahu kau jika tak ingin bola ini nyasar ke kepala mu nantinya." Lalu Jimin melempar jauh bola bundar itu kearah keranjang basket itu.

Taehyung menanggukkan kepala mendengar elakan yang disuarakan Si Jimin sekarang, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Taehyung suarakan tapi melihat bagaimana Jimin bereaksi sekarang sepertinya tak memungkinkan sebab Si Park kini tengah menenukkan wajahnya kesal kepadanya dan Taehyung tak ingin membuatnya lebih kesal lagi padanya.

Taehyung membalikkan lagi tubuhnya untuk kembali lagi keposisinya disisi lapangan , namun belum sempat dia sampai dirinya dibuat bingung akan kedatangan Yoongi Sunbae dihadapannya. "Yoongi Sunbae? Sedang apa kau disini, seharusnya kau ada di ruang kesehatan kenapa kesini ? Taehyung bertanya kepada Sunbae dihadapannya yang masih terlihat pucat dengan plester penurun demam yang tertempel didahinya. Arahan mata Yoongi tertuju kepada orang yang berada dibelakangnya yang sibuk memainkan bola basket dilapangan."Oh, kau mencari Jimin. Yaak , Park Jimin ini ada Yoongi Sunbae mencarimu."

Dia menghiraukan lagi ujaran kosong Taehyung yang dipikirnya bohong saat dia mendengar si Kim menyebut lagi nama si ketua kesiswaan tersebut. Jimin masih saja asyik memainkan bola yang ada ditangannya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerah mendengar teriakan absurd yang disuarakan si Kim begitu merdu menyapa pendengarannya.

"YAK! PARK JIMIN, AKU TIDAK BOHONG. INI ADA YOONGI SUNBAE TENGAH MENCARIMU SIALAN!"

Jimin terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang berada di belakang Taehyung sekarang ini.

"Yoongi Sunbae." Jimin berucap lirih kearah Min Yoongi disisi lapangan tengah menunggunya.

.

.

_dyn_

Jimin masih tak mengerti arah jalan Tuhan yang diberikan kepadanya. Pasalnya hal ini seperti Tuhan memberikan akses jalan yang lurus tanpa hambatan untuk bisa berdekatan atau pun berkomunikasi lagi dengan Yoongi yang super kaku dan datar ini. Dirinya juga yang belum bisa yakin seratus persen kalau dia menyukai si ketua kesiswaan, makanya dia juga bingung apakah pilihannya untuk mulai menyukai Yoongi saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

"Hey, Park, Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Yoongi berkata pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jimin yang berada disampingya. Jimin menengok kearah kakak kelasnya dan tersenyum kecil."Kau kan sudah mengatakannya tadi diruang Uks, kenapa berterima kasih lagi."

Mereka kini sedang berada disebuah bus untuk pulang dan yang tak bisa dipercaya oleh Jimin adalah Yoongi yang memintanya sendiri dengan alasan kalau teman-temannya tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena ada les tambahan sepulang sekolah jadi dia meminta Jimin untuk pulang bersamanya. Awalnya Jimin bingung antara mau dan tidak menerima ajakan tersebut. Tapi akhirnya Jimin menerimanya dan pulang bersama si ketua kesiswaan yang sedang sakit itu.

" Iya sih, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang sekalinya ditolong oleh orang lain akan melupakannya begitu saja seperti kebanyakan orang yang tak tahu terima kasih. Jadi aku berterima kasih sekali lagi kepadamu." Jimin mengembangkan senyum setelah mendengar alasan kenapa si Min ini mengucapkan terima kasih lagi kepadanya. Jimin mengangguk setuju " Baiklah, aku terima ucapan terima kasihmu, Sunbae."

.

.

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang dan keadaan bus sudah penuh dengan murid sekolah yang pulang dan orang yang memenuhi bus yang ditumpangi oleh Yoongi dan Jimin. Tak sedikit orang dan para siswa yang tak kebagian tempat duduk jadi mereka hanya dapat berdiri dan berpegangan ditempat yang disediakan.

Bus berhenti sebentar dihalte untuk memuat lagi penumpang seorang Nenek-nenek dan juga cucunya. Jimin berinisiatif untuk menawarkan tempat untuk keduanya yang sepertinya kebingungan karena tempat duduk telah terisi semua.

"Halmeoni, duduk disini saja." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan nenek itu duduk dengan cucunya dan bersebelahan dengan Yoongi. Sementara Jimin kini berdiri dengan tangan yang berpegang pada tali pegangan bus yang ada dengan menghadap kearah duduk Yoongi.

Yoongi bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat bagaimana Halmeoni yang ada disebelahnya seperti tak berdaya memangku cucunya yang bisa terbilang besar dan juga berat.

Jadi Min Yoongi tanpa berpikir panjang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jimin tadi bangkit dan memberikan tempat duduknya kepada cucu nenek tersebut dan si nenek tadi berujar terima kasih kepada si Min, dan ditanggapi oleh senyum hanga milik Yoongi.

"Sunbae, seharusnya kau tetap disana. Kau kan masih sakit." Jimin berujar dengan Yoongi yang menghampiri disebelahnya dengan memegang pegangan tali yang yang ada. "Aku kasihan melihat Halmeoni itu, dia seperti akan menjemput ajalnya karena terus memangku cucunya yang besar itu." Ujar Yoongi sembari melirik sekilas kepada cucu si nenek yang sedang tidur di bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

"Tapi kau kan masih sakit, Sunbae, lagi pula ..."

"Tak apa, selagi aku masih bisa berdiri aku akan tetap berdiri dan bertahan. Itu yang diajarkan oleh orang tua kepadaku" Jimin hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar selaan Yoongi meski pembicaraan dipotong tiba-tiba oleh si Manis kaku dihadapannya.

.

Wangi feromon citrus yang dikeluarkan oleh Yoongi serasa menguar menghiasi dinding hidung Jimin yang kecil. Bagaimana tidak kini tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi hampir menempel satu sama lain karena semakin banyak orang yang masuk di jam pulang kerja saat ini. Debaran aneh dirasakan Jimin karena tubuhnya sekarang semakin menempel pada Min Yoongi yang berada disebelahnya. Itu makin membuatnya bisa merasakan lebih wangi tubuh Yoongi, membuat Jimin tak sadar melengkungkan senyum yang penuh arti.

Sedangkan Min Yoongi tak sadar jika tubuhnya menempel dengan Jimin. Dia sibuk dengan rasa pening yang menderanya akibat terlalu lama berdiri. Tubuh Yoongi oleng kedepan tapi dengan sigap tangan Jimin menangkap tubuh si Min dan menegakkan kembali tubuh Yoongi.

"Sunbae, kau lelah?" Jimin khawatir kalau sakit Yoongi bertambah karena sejak 15 menit yang lalu dia berdiri dan tidak duduk. Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "Aku sangat lelah, Jim." Park Jimin terenyuh mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yoongi tadi. Biasanya Yoongi akan memanggilnya 'Park' tapi sekarang apa dia tak salah dengar 'Jim'.

Jimin mengesampingkan hal itu dulu, sejujurnya ia masih tak menyangka jika abang kelas satu ini akan memanggilnya seperti orang yang sudah akrab dengannya.

Dengan segera Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bus dan tak menemukan tempat duduk kosong untuk Yoongi. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk membuat si Min baikan, lalu tangan Jimin spontan saja ia tempatkan dipinggang Yoongi untuk menopang bobot tubuh si Min agar tak terhuyung atau oleng seperti tadi.

"Maaf, Sunbae a-aku melakukan ini. tapi tak ada lagi pilihan lain bangku yang lain sudah penuh semua dan aku tak ingin kau seperti tadi lagi, jadi aku melakukan i-ini. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan melepaskannya ..." Ujar Jimin sedikit terbata karena takut Yoongi menolak niat baiknya. Tak disangka Yoongi tak melarang Jimin melakukannya dan kini Yoongi tengah mengubah arahan berdirinya menghadap Jimin dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Terima kasih, Jim. Kau masih mau menolongku lagi." Lalu dengan sengaja Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya kesisi bahu Jimin dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini Jimin kini tengah tersenyum tidak jelas dengan debaran jantung yang terpompa begitu cepat. Entah untuk alasan apa Jimin sedikit khawatir jika orang yang berada dihadapannya ini akan mendengar suara bombardir hatinya yang berdentum keras untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ...

07'15'2017

Dyn Note:

Chapter 2 is UP!

Wahh siapa nih yang nunggu kelanjutan nih epep Low mutu innih hah? Gimana makin gaje ya J haha emang :b Elu-elu pada ya ... **MeanieSeries1706** || **.161** || **vtan368** || || **sugaberry** || **RenRenay** but gomawo yaa udah sudi mapir dilapak gw yang masih bilik kek gini gak layak huni :') semoga mampir lagi dan gak bosen yeh J

Special Thank To Uri Maknae rasa Oppa , I.M yang udah bersedia debut di epep gw meski cuma jadi remahan manis yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kapan – kapan dah gue buat yang Monsta X tapi pairing ShowKi aja deh bikos gue gak rela kalo elu yg jadi perannya ntar gue baper lagi, dan lagi gue juga kgk tau sapa sih sebenernya couple elu tuh, Minhyuk? Kihyun? ato Joohoney?

I.M : kapel gua kan elu dyn, elah siapa juga tuh, nama yang elu sebutin tadi hah gue gak kenal.

Gw : (kejer ditempat sambil mimisan)

Okelah guwe akhirin ini dulu dan titip pesen sama klean yang udah mampir dan siapin sejuta kata untuk chap ini yahhh /wink/

.

.

Last But Not Least ... Review Juseyooo ...

RnR pleaseu untuk keberlangsungan ff dan juga gue /wink again/

©dyn_amity


	3. Chapter 3 : Lets Make It's Simple

Chapter 3: Let's Make It Simple

.

.

.

Previous Chapter 2 :

Dengan segera Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru bus dan tak menemukan tempat duduk kosong untuk Yoongi. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk membuat si Min baikan, lalu tangan Jimin spontan saja ia tempatkan dipinggang Yoongi untuk menopang bobot tubuh si Min agar tak terhuyung atau oleng seperti tadi.

"Maaf, Sunbae a-aku melakukan ini. tapi tak ada lagi pilihan lain bangku yang lain sudah penuh semua dan aku tak ingin kau seperti tadi lagi, jadi aku melakukan i-ini. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan melepaskannya ..." Ujar Jimin sedikit terbata karena takut Yoongi menolak niat baiknya. Tak disangka Yoongi tak melarang Jimin melakukannya dan kini Yoongi tengah mengubah arahan berdirinya menghadap Jimin dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Terima kasih, Jim. Kau masih mau menolongku lagi." Lalu dengan sengaja Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya kesisi bahu Jimin dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini Jimin kini tengah tersenyum tidak jelas dengan debaran jantung yang terpompa begitu cepat. Entah untuk alasan apa Jimin sedikit khawatir jika orang yang berada dihadapannya ini akan mendengar suara bombardir hatinya yang berdentum keras untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

_dyn_

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Yoongi sakit, Jimin tak melihat lagi batang hidung si ketua kesiswaan itu. Jimin menyangkal setiap kali dia selalu ditanya oleh Taehyung karena akhir-akhir ini si Park selalu datang terlambat kesekolah.

"Apa sebegitu rindunya kau ingin bertemu dengan dia hingga rela namamu tertulis hampir setiap hari di buku keramat itu hah?" Taehyung bertanya seadanya kala Jimin sudah menduduki bangku disebelahnya dengan nafas terengah sehabis dihukum tadi oleh petugas kesiswaan. Taaehyung segera menyodorkan minuman kepada sahabatnya itu dengan disertai kekehan halus terdengar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Astaga, ternyata kau sudah benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesona si ketua osis datar itu ya." Tutur si Kim namun dihadiahi oleh geplakan kencang dari Jimin lalu mengaduh kesakitan." Yaak, kau gila seenaknya saja menggeplak kepalaku. Memang aku salah ucap apa? Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi Park, aku bukan setahun dua tahun mengenalmu, asal kau tahu."

Jimin terdiam tak menanggapi pernyataan dari Taehyung, sebagian dari cuitan si Kim memang benar tapi si Parknya saja belum mengakuinya. Dia masih bingung apa ini hanya perasaan sesaatnya saja hanya karena dia sering bertemu dengan Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Atau mungkin ini memang jalan Tuhan yang harus ditempuh oleh Park Jimin agar mencapai tujuannya yaitu untuk mencintai seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin terperanjat dari acara melamunnya karena si Kim yang berada disampingnya menggebrak meja terlalu keras dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Heol!, atau mungkin kau ditolak oleh Yoongi Sunbae. Dan sekarang kau ingin balas dendam kepadanya, benar begitu Jim!?" ujar Taehyung kelewat ingin tahu akan kebenaran yang akan diklarifikasi oleh teman sejawatnya ini.

Si Park menggelengkan kepala pelan "Bukan begitu ... kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi drama sih, jadinya otakmu hanya dikelilingi oleh adegan romantis tapi selalu berakhir dengan sad ending seperti yang kau katakan tadi." Lalu dia merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu dan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini, Jim?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin yang melepas rangkulannya pada si Kim lalu berdehem sebentar sebelum berujar. "Itu... aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah hatiku ini masih berdentum jikalau aku melihat Yoongi Sunbae lagi." Kata Jimin sembari menerawang membayangkan jika abang kelasnya tersenyum hanya kepadanya.

Ingin rasanya Kim Taehyung menggelengkan kepala sembari memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapanya Jimin yang menurut sangat dramatis sekali. Meskipun dia penggemar drama korea sekalipun, Taehyung pikir kalau ucapannya itu dikatakan oleh seorang Park Jimin itu tidak mengena sama sekali karena itu jauh dari kata romantis malah terkesan seperti seorang buruk rupa yang merindukan bulan di malam purnama. Tentu yang menjadi si buruk rupanya adalah Jimin dan menjadi bulannya adalah Yoongi, dan Taehyung hanya menjadi seorang fanboy yang selalu setia didepan televisi menunggu keberlangsungan ceritanya.

"Stop, Jim. Kau membuatku ingin muntah pagi-pagi begini mendegar bualan menjijikanmu itu." Si Kim menatap jijik kearah sampingnya dan hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Jimin dengan mengedikkan bahu sempitnya. "hhh, terserah kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak tapi yang pasti aku rasa ... aku mulai ... menyukainya ..." ujar Jimin tenang setelahnya ia menghela nafas kecil dan Taehyung yang berada disebelahnya mendengarkan hanya dapat mengangguk pelan sembari menepuk pelan sebelah pundak Jimin dan berujar "Fighting!, semoga kau berhasil mendapatkannya. Jim"

.

.

.

_dyn_

Tangan Jimin baru saja akan mengetuk pintu yang berlabelkan 'Ruang Osis' tapi ia urungkan saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu ia kenali sepertinya sedang 'berceramah' yang dilayangkan Si Min dengan nada suara yang tinggi dan otoriter menurut Jimin. Sepertinya mereka sedang ada rapat bersama atau bisa jadi mereka sedang diberondong semburan api oleh si ketua kesiswaan tersebut.

Niat awal Jimin datang ketempat orang-orang membosankan ini karena ingin memberikan kunci rumah titipan Ibunya Jungkook kepada si Jeon sebab Ibunya akan pergi keluar kota dan akan pulang larut malam dan tak ingin anaknya menunggu untuk pulang kerumah. Jimin menyanggupinya dan tak disangkanya juga bahwa ini juga akan mengantarkannya untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi Sunbae. Bersyukurlah kau Jimin kepada Tuhan dan juga Ibunya Jungkook kalau tidak begitu kau takan bisa berjumpa lagi di Min Yoongi sekarang.

Selama 10 menit itu pula Jimin hanya duduk dibangku dekat ruangan osis itu. Menunggu keluarnya Jungkook dan juga tentu saja si manis datar super judes yang disangat ditunggu kehadirannya yang dipelupuk mata Jimin. Telinga si Park masih bisa mendengar suara si ketua kesiswaan itu walau sedikit tidak jelas, tapi percayalah bagi yang berada didalamnya pasti telinga mereka sudah memerah mendengarkan ujarannya yang sangat sarkastik dan penuh arogansi tersebut. Hati kecil Jimin berujar simpatik "Kasihan juga mereka yang ada didalam ya".

"Jimin? sedang apa kau disini?" Park Chanyeol siswa tampan nan gagah

kelas 11-2 yang menanyai Jimin tadi mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan membawa bola basket yang berada ditangannya bersiap untuk berlatih.

Jimin mendongak kearah Chanyeol berdiri "Oh, Chanyeolli. Aku sedang menunggu Jungkook rapat untuk memberikan barang titipan Ibunya." seru Jimin untuk tanggapannya sambil tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan juga menunggu Yoongi Sunbae tentunya." untuk yang satu ini disuarakan oleh Jimin didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "Oh, begitu."

"Kau akan berlatih, Loey?" tanya Jimin

– Loey – nama panggilan si Caplang dikesatuan Tim Basketnya, diambil dari kata Yeol yang dibalikkan menjadi Loey oleh si empunya nama sampai-sampai dia juga membuat tato di sela jari lengannya dengan nama Loey itu.

Si Loey memantulkan bola itu ketanah beberapa kali sebelum menjawabnya "Hum, seperti yang kau lihat, Chim" Jimin mengangguk baru menyadari bahwa Namja jangkung yang ada dihadapannya kini memakai baju kebanggan Tim basketnya untuk berlatih."Benar juga. Kalau begitu semangat, nanti aku menyusul."

"KALIAN MENGERTI ATAU TIDAK APA YANG AKU BICARAKAN HAH!? KENAPA HANYA DIAM SAJA!."

Kedua Park itu terdiam dan saling berpandangan saat gendang telinga mereka mendengar 'raungan' harimau manis terdengar didalam ruangan osis tersebut. Kalau Si Chanyeol sih tidak tahu itu suara siapa, tapi si Jimin sangat kenal dan hapal betul mengenal suara tersebut

"Oke, aku pergi dulu. Berhati-hatilah Chim, kurasa yang didalam itu bukan rapat yang sesungguhnya, tapi itu rapat perkumpulan jiwa-jiwa yang akan dicabut nyawanya oleh sang malaikat maut yang mengerikan." Lalu setelahnya si Loey melengos pergi sambil bergidik ngeri tak berani membayangkan jika dirinya berada didalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan malaikat maut tersebut.

Sementara Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh setelah berlalunya Chanyeol dany kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menunggu berakhirnya rapat yang dihadiri Jungkook.

"Sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita. Aku harap kalian dapat menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing dengan baik dan teliti. Dan tidak melakukan hal yang sembrono seperti tadi lagi. Mengerti!" Ujar Yoongi lalu ditanggapi langsung oleh seluruh petugas yang berada disana dengan rasa segan "Ne" setelah itu mereka bubar meninggalkan tempatnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena rapat sudah berakhir.

Masih dengan nada tegas dan penuh otoriter Yoongi bersuara dan dapat didengar Jimin yang berada dibalik pintu tak sengaja menguping atau apapun. Dia hanya tak sengaja mendengarnya, karena bosan menunggu lama. Itu sebabnya dia mendegarkannya dengan seksama ketimbang dia hanya mendengar suara angin bulan Agustus yang begitu gemuruh menyapanya.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Osis itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan belasan orang-orang yang menurut Jimin membosankan karena mau saja mereka mempertaruhkan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk mengikuti kumpulan tersebut. Beberapa dari mimik wajah mereka bisa tertebak dengan mudah oleh Jimin sebab tak banyak dari mereka memasang wajah kusut sekaligus lelah, ada juga yang hanya memasang wajah tertekuk mungkin mereka sebal telah dicaci maki habisan dari sang ketua kesiswaan.

"Oh, Jimin Hyung! Sedang apa disini?" Jimin menengok kearah Jungkook yang kini tengah berjalan keluar ruangan menghampiri Jimin dengan membawa tumpukkan kertas yang Jimin tidak tahu itu apa.

Jimin membalas seruan dari Jungkook, dengan senyum kecil miliknya. "Ini dari Ibumu." Si Park menyodorkan benda titipan Bibi Jeon kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menerimanya setelanya berucap terima kasih kepada Jimin karena sudah bersedia mengantarkannya.

"Hyung, aku ada keperluan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku duluan yah." Pamit Jungkook meninggalkan Jimin sendirian masih berada ditempat yang sama yaitu didepan pintu ruangan berlebelkan OSIS.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jimin sekarang. Tapi kaki dan tubuh Jimin masih enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, seolah bumi memaksanya untuk tetap berdiri menunggu seseorang yang akan segera keluar dari ruang osis tersebut.

.

.

Baru saja yoongi selesai mengunci pintu ruangan osisnya dia dikejutkan oleh sosok si Park yang hadir tepat dihadapannya dengan senyum terpatri diwajah tampannya. Kening Min Yoongi berkerut tiga lapis, bingung ada keperluan apa si Park berada tepat di depan pintu ruang Osis. Bukankah seharusnya siswa semacam Park Jimin alergi terhadap sarang orang-orang membosankan ini. Si ketua kesiswaan masih bungkam, enggan menanyakan perihal kedatangan Jimin kesini.

Jimin berdehem sebentar sebelum dia mengutarakan apa kepentingannya datang kesini dan bertemu dengan Min Yoongi. " Sunbae ..." Ujar Jimin kepada abang kelasnya sedikit ragu. Si Min hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi santai dan datar andalannya.

"I-itu apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" percayalah saat si Park mengutarakan kalimat barusan dia sedikit gugup tapi dia sebisa mungkin menutupi kegugupannya didepan Yoongi. Yang ditanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh si Park belum sempat si Min menjawabnya malah kini si Park menyela sesaat sebelum Yoongi bersuara. Dan itu membuat dia kembali melengos tak percaya mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Ahh, kurasa kau sudah baikan, mendengar kau menggemakan suaramu yang "merdu" tadi. Kurasa kau sudah sembuh dengan benar, iya kan Sunbae?"

Yang mengutarakan kalimat tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, melihat perubahan ekspresi dari ketua kesiswaan dihadapannya. Bukan apa-apa Jimin melakukan hal itu, karena dia hanya senang melihat Yoongi-nya bereaksi kesal dan marah daripada si Min hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan mengantuknya.

Dalam hati kecilnya si Park dia tersenyum kecil, saat sedang bermonolog dan menyebut "Yoongi-nya" ada perasaan hangat yang tak bisa dijabarkan melalui kata-kata dan hanya Jimin yang tahu apa yang dirasakannya dan tentunya orang lain tak boleh tahu.

.

.

_dyn_

Jam pelajaran ketiga setelah istirahat pertama, saat itu kelas yang dihuni oleh Jimin, Taehyung dan lainnya sedang membantu Jang Ssaem untuk mengoreksi soal kelas 12. Lebih tepatnya bukan membantu tapi dimintai bantuan oleh Jang Ssaem, karena tahu bahwa kelas Jimin sedang tak ada pelajan alias jam kosong sebab Kim Ssaem sedang ada keperluan mendadak. Awalnya mereka menolak untuk membantu Jang Ssaem, dengan alasan mereka ingin menikmati waktu luang selagi tak ada guru kebanyakan materi itu – Kim Ssaem. Namun salah satu dari penghuni kelas Jimin, yaitu Cha Eunwoo selaku ketua kelas yang super ganteng dengan entengnya mengiyakan. Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan setengah hati membantu mengoreksi lembar jawaban kakak kelasnya.

.

.

Mata Jimin berbinar , saat obsidiannya menangkap lembar jawaban yang bernamakan 'Min Yoongi' diarahkan Taehyung kepadanya untuk dikoreksi. " Aku tahu kau pasti menunggu kebagian untuk mengoreksi punya si ketua Osis kan?". Taehyung paling mengerti keinginan Jimin lalu si Park mengembangkan senyum malaikatnya kepada Si Kim sembari berterima kasih.

Park Jimin menerima lembar jawaban milik Yoongi dengan senang hati. Selama kegiatan mengoreksi tersebut senyum yang terhias di wajah si Park tak memudar sama sekali sampai kegiatan mengoreksi itu selesai.

"Ooy, Jim. Kau sedang menulis apa sih di lembar jawaban si ketua osis judes itu hah?" tanya Taehyung namun malah diabaikan oleh Jimin yang masih menuliskan sebuah kalimat, lebih tepatnya sebuah kalimat ajakan untuk bertemu di suatu tempat.

``Hey Sunbae, ini aku, Jimin. Maaf sebelumnya telah lancang menulis di lembar jawabanmu . Tapi aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu di taman dekat halte bus kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. Apa kau mau? Jika kau mau aku akan menunggumu, sebab ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Tak apa jika kau sibuk, aku mengerti mungkin lain kali saja jika kau ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku.

Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, maaf sekali lagi Sunbae, aku telah mencoret-coret lembar jawabanmu ini, heuheu. – Jimin.``

.

.

_dyn_

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Yoongi sekarang setelah membaca pesan yang ditulis Jimin di lembar jawaban essaynya. Apa dia harus menerima ajakan pertemuan Jimin atau hanya mengacuhkannya saja seolah-olah dia tak pernah mendapatkan pesan tersebut.

"Yoongi~ya , nilai fisikamu dapat berapa?" Hoseok menghampiri bangkunya bersama dengan si Min setelah menerima kertas jawaban sudah dikoreksi dan diberi nilai dari Jjang Ssaem. "Oh, aku dapat 89, Hosiki. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yoongi menjawabnya masih terpaku dengan pesan Jimin. " Lumayan, 85 aku ada peningkatan , Yoong.". Min Yoongi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan dari Hoseok tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pesan si Park.

Menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak seorang Jung Hoseok melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berbeda akhir-akhir kadar keingintahuan Hoseok yang besar, dia mengintip apa yang ada dilembar jawaban si Min.

"HEOL! Yoongi~ya kau diajak adik kelas tengil untuk ketemuan?"

Si Min terjengit kaget mendengar teriakan si Jung yang terhitung keras itu. Dia membekap mulut sahabatnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sialan, Jung Hoseok Pabbo. Jangan berisik." lalu sebelah tangan yoongi yang membekap si kuda Jung dia lepaskan. "Jangan bilang kesiapa pun tentang hal ini, kau paham, Hosiki. Ini mungkin hanya gurauan si tengil Park saja."

Si Jung mengangguk " Oh, OK.." tapi setelahnya Hoseok berujar lagi. "Tapi, kalo misalkan itu bukan gurauan belaka, kau harus menemuinya. Siapa tahu saja penting. Bilang saja kepadaku jika setelah bertemu dengannya kau kenapa-kenapa, aku akan meminta bantuan kepada semua TENTARA diseluruh dunia untuk menghabisi orang yang bernama Park Jimin itu. OK yoongi~ya"

Ada benarnya juga apa kata Si Jung, setidaknya dia temui saja dulu. Untuk urusan penting atau tidak omongannya yang akan diutarakan oleh si Park itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting dia memenuhi dulu ajakannya. Kalau pun nantinya Jimin hanya akan bergurau, yang harus yoongi laukan ada meninggalkannya itu saja. Lagi pula dia juga akan dibantu Hoseok dan para TENTARA jika dia diapa-apakan oleh si Park bantet Jimin.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ...

09'20'2017

Dyn Note:

Chapter 3 UP!

B: Yawlah ini ff baru update now? Kemana aja coba 2 bulan hah?

A: guweh 2 bulan terakhir ini, abis PKL-an coegg.

Maafkan yeh reader baru bisa up again heuu. Tapi masih mau baca kan **Merli Kim** || **RenRenay** || || **LittleOoh** || **Sugaberry**.

Makin absurd ya lama-lama.

Sengaja TBC cepet biar greget nnti pas Jimin ngomong ke yoongi nya kek gimna. Heuuu

Gak lupa special thank's buat abang Chanyeol sama Eunwoo ,,huaaha mau aja lu berdua jadi pemeran di ff gak mutu ini hah?

fyi : guweh kemungkinan akan hiatus dulu dari FFN karena guweh skrng udah kelas 12 wehh, sbntar lagi ujian ini ituh, jadi tunggu aja lagi yakk di taun depan. Okeh deh segitu aja dulu ,, BUBAyyyy...

.

.

Last But Not Least ... Review Juseyooo ...

RnR pleaseu untuk keberlangsungan ff dan juga gue /wink/

©dyn_amity


	4. Chapter 4: Wishfully LOVE

Previous Chapter 3 :

``Hey Sunbae, ini aku, Jimin. Maaf sebelumnya telah lancang menulis di lembar jawabanmu . Tapi aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk bertemu di taman dekat halte bus kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. Apa kau mau? Jika kau mau aku akan menunggumu, sebab ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Tak apa jika kau sibuk, aku mengerti mungkin lain kali saja jika kau ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku.

Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan, maaf sekali lagi Sunbae, aku telah mencoret-coret lembar jawabanmu ini, heuheu. – Jimin.``

.

.

Title : ILLUMINATIVE

By : dyn_amity

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

[MinGa/MinYoonMin]

And Other

Rated : T

Genre(s) : ?

Caution :

WARN! BL! BROMANCE! YAOI! BXB! TYPO!

DON'T BE A PLAGIAT || RnR Pleaseeu ...

DON'T JUDGE AUTHOR. OK!

.

.

';Cause You're The One, Who Illuminating me from the darkness;'

.

100 % Mine

.

_dyn_

Last Chapter

.

.

" Jimin Oppa?"

Jimin menoleh kearah belakangnya sesaat indra pendengarannya dimasuki seruan dari seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan gadis pemilik nama Kim Ye Won itu, bukannya dia tadi mengajak Yoongi sunbae untuk menemuinya di taman waktu itu. Tapi kenapa sosok gadis imut ini yang datang mengarah kepadanya. Tidak mungkin bahwa sosok yang kini tengah ada dihadapannya adalah si Ketua kesisiwaaan itu tapi kini dengan rupa seorang gadis.

"Oh Ye Won-ie sedang apa disini?" si Park membalas seruan dari gadis berambut panjang itu. Dan dibals oleh gadis Kim itu dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Jimin tak salah berujarkan tadi. Tapi kenapa reaksi adik kelasnya seperti itu.

" Sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Umji, Oppa. Bagaimana sih ... padahal aku sudah pernah bilang waktu itu. Masa kau tidak ingat." Ujar Kim Ye Won aka Umji itu dengan nada sedikit sebal di akhir. Jimin terkekeh sebentar, dia baru teringat bahwa dia pernah di suruh atau lebih tepatnya diancam oleh gadis ini untuk memanggilnya Umji saja jika sedang diluar sekolah. Mengingat bahwa dia dan Umji masih terikat hubungan keluarga, meskipun keluarga jauh.

Jimin berdehem sebentar, setelah terkekeh kecil. " Oh, Oke. Jadi sedang apa kau disini Umji~ya?" gadis itu mengembangkan senyum sumringahnya, pertanda senang. "nah, begitu dong. Aku sedang menunggu Eunha untuk jalan – jalan sore, dan kebetulan aku melihat Oppa disini. Jadi aku menghampirimu untuk membunuh waktu biar tak terlalu bosan menunggu. Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini Oppa?"

Sedari Umji menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa berada disini bersama si Park, Jimin masih mendengarkan meski hanya satu dua kalimat yang bisa ia dengar dari gadis itu. Dia tak fokus antara mendengarkan kalimat yang diutarakan oleh gadis itu dengan mendengar suara dari kepalanya yang uring – uringan mendengungkan kemungkinan jika si ketua osis itu tidak bisa menemuinya hari ini.

"Oppa, kau mendengar aku kan?" tanya Umji sedari tadi berusaha menyadarkan Park Jimin dari ketermenungannya. Sambil menggerakkan bahu kanan si Park, selang beberapa detik akhirnya si pemuda Park itu sadar juga.

"Oh, Umji kau tadi bicara apa. Maaf aku tidak dengar?" lalu setelahnya tawa kikuk Jimin terukir. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebentar kembali mengulang lagi pertanyaan pada Jimin. "Kau sedang apa disini Oppa?"

"Ohh, a-aku sedang menunggu seorang te-teman." Kata Jimin dengan sedikit terbata diujung kalimatnya. Tapi jawaban dari si Patrk tak mampu memenuhi keinginan adik kelasnya yang terlampau selalu ingin tahu segalanya. Gadis kecil dihadapannya kini tengah memicingkan matanya penuh selidik kepada si Park. "Benarkah? Cuma sekedar teman? Aku tidak percaya."

"Apa maksudnya si Umji ini?" batin Jimin menggumam bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Umji~ya, aku tidak mengerti. Dan ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan tujuan aku datang kesini." Ujar Jimin panjang lebar berkata sekali nafas, banyak memikirkan si manis datar itu berpengaruh kepada Jimin. Contohnya jadi hilang fokus dan banyak mendapat tatapan bingung dan juga sindiran dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

"Dan tujuanku hanya satu yaitu menunggu Yoongi Sunbae." Untuk yang satu ini disuarakan Jimin dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sebelum Umji bersiap memberondongi pertanyaan kepada Jimin lagi. Si Park akhirnya bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega berkat panggilan telepon yang didapat oleh si gadis dihadapannya itu. Dia bisa terlepas dari jerat belenggunya sendiri dan juga si Umji tentunya. Karena selama ini dia terus dihantui perasaan hatinya sendiri apakah benar dia telah menetapkan hatinya untuk si Min judes Yoongi.

 _"_ _Oh, kau sudah ada didepan halte. Aku ada di taman dekat halte. Oh, Arraseo aku akan segera kesana."_

Umji menutup sambungan teleponnya itu dengan tidak bersemangat."Huh, padahal aku ingin memberondongimu pertanyaan seputar 'teman mu', Oppa. Lain kali saja, aku tanyakan lagi. Sekarang temanku sudah ada dihalte dan ..."

Belum sempat Umji menyelesaikan perkataannya Jimin dengan santainya menyela.

"Eoh, Arraseo. Cepat sana temui temanmu, nanti dia akan marah dan tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu. Dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang teman ku, nanti kau akan suka lagi" Ujar Jimin dan dilanjutkan dalam hati " Seperti aku juga suka kepadanya."

" Kau tidak seru, Oppa. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Oh, iya Oppa, Daahh " Kata Umji sambil terkekeh melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di taman. Untung saja si Umji tak menghiraukan kalau teman yang di maksud Jimin adalah seorang teman laki – laki.

Laki – laki cantik maksudnya.

.

.

.

_dyn_

Dari jam 5 sore waktu setempat sampai jam mengarahkan jarum jamnya ke angka 7. Kaki Jimin seperti tertancap disana, di taman dekat halte hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan Sunbae Judesnya. Tapi memangnya siapa yang akan tahan untuk menunggu seseorang selama itu. Hanya orang bodoh dan tolol yang akan melakukannya meskipun pada hasil akhirnya tetap sama, yaitu orang yang akan ditunggu takan datang dan orang yang menunggu masih tetap saja berdiri mematung seperti idiot sedang tersesat dijalan buntu. Haruskah Pemuda Park termasuk kedalam golongan orang seperti yang tadi disebutkan?

Sebagian kecil dari hati Jimin memang memanas, mendapati bahwa akhir dari acara menunggunya tersebut mendapat nilai nol besar. Bahkan tak secuil dari organ tubuh dan raut wajah datar kebanggaan si Min dapat terlihat atau nampak oleh pelupuk mata kecil si Park. Tapi tak ada gunanya juga menyesali apa yang telah diperbuat, masih ada hari esok untuk mendapatkan hal yang kita ingin dihari berikutnya, dan dapat menghilangkan rasa sesal di hari kemarin bukan.

Jimin mencoba berpikir positif kepada seniornya tersebut. Mungkin saat pulang sekolah dia harus mengadakan rapat harian, mengingat dia juga sebagai ketua osis yang masa periode kekuasaannya akan lengser. Tugas terakhirnya adalah dengan menyiapkan acara tahunan untuk kelas sepuluh yaitu acara kemping di luar kota, dan dia yang akan jadi ketua pelaksananya. Ngomong – ngomong itu hanya pemikiran dari Jimin, tapi bisa jadi juga memang benar intuisi yang ada didalam benak si Park. Kalau memang benar si Min itu sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa memenuhi ajakan adik kelasnya. Park Jiminnya saja mungkin yang bodoh kenapa bisa- bisanya dia mengajak orang super sibuk seperti ketua Osis itu.

" Oyy, Park. Maaf terlambat."

Jimin berjengit kaget saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara datar dan rendah milik si pucat Min. Si Park membalikkan badannya kebelakang ingin melihat apakah benar suara yang menginterupsinya tadi benar milik pemuda asal Daegu tersebut. Tenyata benar,ini nyata bukan hayalan semu ataupun angan kosong Jimin saja. Pemuda Min itu datang, mencoba memenuhi ajakan adik kelasnya. "Eoh, Sunbae!? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang?"

.

.

.

_dyn_

"Bodoh ..."

Tutur si Min kepada pemuda Busan itu. Dan tanggapan pemuda Park itu hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh tak merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah. Toh sekarang orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada dihadapannya. Jadi masalah selesai, Min Yoongi datang dan tinggal Park Jimin sekarang memikirkan bagaimana dia mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia utarakan kepada pemuda manis tapi jutek dihadapannya.

" ... kalau aku jadi kau pasti aku sudah pergi sedari tadi, dan akan kupastikan orang yang kutunggu itu hanya akan tinggal nama saja di hari esok saat aku menemuinya." Ujar ketua kesiswaan itu, tapi Jimin seperti menganggapnya adalah sebuah bentuk penyesalan yang ingin disampaikan dengan cara yang lain. Dan hal itu membuat senyum Jimin terkembang meski hanya segaris tipis yang dapat diumbar olehnya.

Park Jimin kini semakin melebarkan senyumnya, dari awal dia tahu pasti pemuda Min ini akan menemuinya. Tapi memang jalannya saja yang tak begitu mulus yang harus ditempuh si Park. Dia harus melewati yang namanya kesabaran dan keteguhan hati menunggu si judes Yoongi menemuinya. Tak sia – sia dia mengorbankan banyak waktu hanya untuk seorang pemuda bermarga Min tersebut.

"Sunbae, kau terlalu berlebihan. Masih untung kau datang kalau tidak, besok kau pasti akan jadi seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi, hahaha." Sontak cuitan santai dari si Park dibuahi delikan tajam dari si pendengar.

"Sial. Apa aku tadi salah bicara ya?" rutuk si pemuda Park menyesali perkataannya barusan.

"Oh jadi kau berniat membunuhku jika saja aku tidak datang menemuimu, begitu Park? Tanya Yoongi terasa mengintimidasi Jimin. Dengan cepat si Park buru – buru menginterupsi sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman nantinya. " Tidak, Sunbae. Maksudku, a-aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu diambil hati. heuheu. Dan juga aku tak keberatan jika harus menunggu untuk 3 jam kedepan asal kau mau datang aku tetap akan menunggu mu, Sunbae."

Pemuda Busan itu menunggu reaksi yang akan diciptakan pemuda Min dihadapannya. Takut – takut si Min akan mengeluarkan amukannya jika tadi memang benar dia salah ucap atau apapun.

" Ok, aku takan mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang, Park. Yang penting sekarang cepat uraikan apa yang akan kudengar sekarang juga, karena aku juga sudah lelah ingin pulang segera. Dan kuingatkan jika kau berkata omong kosong, akan kupastikan jika yang besok akan tinggal nama saja itu kau!? Paham!"

Mungkin saat itu adalah akhir dari perjalan hidup Jimin. Selama delapan belas tahun perjalanan hidup si Park baru kali ini ia mengalami kegugupan yang setengah mati dia rasakan seperti sekarang. Ingin rasanya seorang Jimin menceburkan dirinya sendiri kedanau yang ada didekatnya tersebut sebelum ada campur tangan Min Yoongi yang akan membantunya tenggelam.

Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan sekarang. Dirinya sendiri pun bingung harus bagaimana dia menyampaikan ujaran yang akan diutarakannya kepada ketua kesiswaan itu.

"Jadi begini, Sunbae ..."

Jimin menjeda sebentar perkataanya untuk melihat bagaimana air muka abang kelasnya saat ini. "Masih tetap sama, datar." Ujar Jimin dalam hati. Entahlah menurut Jimin raut datar Yoongi memliki dua kesimpulan antara dia bosan atau memang dari struktur wajahnya yang memang terkesan cuek seperti itu. Si Park berharap bahwa opsinya yang pertama salah, semoga saja.

" ... a-aku ingin mengatakan a—apa kau mau jadi ke—kekasih ... ku, Sunbae?"

.

.

.

_dyn_

Sejak pengakuan cinta yang Jimin lontarkan kepada Yoongi. Si Park bingung apakah pernyataan cintanya disetujui si Min atau tidak. Pasalnya selang 5 detik setelah dia mengatakannya reaksi si ketua kesiswaan itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, hanya yang berubah dari sorot matanya yang mengarah tajam pada Jimin.

Seolah Min Yoongi ingin menelisik apakah ada raut kebohongan terpancar dari visualisasi seorang Park Jimin di hadapannya. Nyatanya memang benar tak ada apapun yang namanya kebohongan terpampang diwajah tampan si Park. Ini membuat Yoongi bingung, antara mengkonfirmasnya dengan ucapan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi entah dapat ilham darimana Yoongi pun tak tahu dia maju kedepan untuk mengeliminasi jarak antaratubuhnya dengan pemuda Busan itu.

CUP

Tolong seseorang sadarkan Park Jimin segera. Karena kalau tidak dia akan menjadi seorang maniak karena tengah tersenyum bodoh setelah insiden Yoongi menciumnya sekilas tepat di bibir. Dan si Pelaku kini telah hilang dari pandangan si Korban. Entah karena apa Jimin sendiri pun tak tahu, kenapa si Min bertindak seperti barusan. Setelah sadar dari keidiotannya, Jimin kini tengah terpaku pada pertanyaa di bathinnya sendiri. Apakah ketua kesiswaan itu menerimanya atau tidak.

Park Jimin berniat menanyakan keesokan harinya. Tapi sampai saat ini setelah hari ketiga dia menyatakannya. Batang hidung dan kulit pucat Min Yoongi belum secuil pun terlihat di kedua bola mata Jimin.

" Heol, ada dimana kau Min Sugar?" tanya si Park entah kepada siapa.

Mata kecil Park Jimin berbinar saat dia menangkap satu – satunya informan yang bisa mengorek informasi tentang Min Yoongi.

"Kookie!" Jimin bergegas menuju kearah berdirinya Jungkook, sambil berharap – harap cemas apakah adik kelasnya itu mengetahui keberadaan si manis sugar.

"Apa Hyung?" si Jeon menanggapi kakak kelasnya tersebut dengan berat hati. Karena dia sebenarnya tengah sibuk menyiapkan untuk acara kemping esok hari, terlihat dari dia membawa peralatan untuk berkemah ditanggannya.

Si Park mengembangkan senyumnya terlebih dahulu lalu berujar kepada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. " Kook, kau tahu Yoongi Sunbae ada dimana?"

Si Jeon mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dari Jimin. " ck, Hyung kau to the point sekali. Tak mau berbasa – basi dulu apa?" kicau Jungkook sekaligus mengkode Jimin supaya membantunya membawakan barang – barang yang dibawanya.

Sontak hal itu mengundang dengusan juga dari si Park. " Yak Kookie, aku kesini bukan untuk membantu mu, aku cuma ingin bertanya dimana Yoongi Sunbae. Lagi pula kenapa dari kemarin aku hanya melihatmu saja yang sibuk kesana kemari mengurus keperluan untuk kemping? memangnya anggota kesiswaan yang lain kemana? Jangan bilang kalau hanya kau saja yang bekerja keras untuk hal ini Kook?"

Jungkook tercekat mendengar pernyataan dari si Park yang terdengar seperti menginterogasinya.

"Eh, tidak Hyung kau berlebihan sekali. Anggota yang lain sibuk dengan bagiannya masing – masing. Mungkin memang aku saja yang sedang sial, karena menerima tugas yang berat dan melelahkan ini." cetus si Jeon sekaligus curhat juga mengenai tugasnya menjadi anggota kesiswaan inti.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jungkook, sedikit merasa iba dengan si Jeon. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kenapa juga dia mau menjadi anggota kesiswaan yang banyak menyita waktu belajarnya dan berletih ria dengan acara tahunan sekolah. Harusnya pihak sekolah yang menyiapkan segalanya, bukan malah meminta bantuan dari pihak Osis. "Anggotanya saja sudah kelelahan seperti ini, bagaimana dengan ketua Osisnya ya?" celetuk Jimin dalam hatinya.

" Yoongi Sunbae, sudah ada di lokasi kemping, di perkemahan Nanji dekat Sungai Han. Dia sedang membangun tenda bersama dengan anggota Osis kelas 12 lainnya, Hyung."

Ungkap Jungkook mencoba menyadarkan kakak kelasnya yang melongo ditempatnya. Lalu si Jeon beranjak pergi setelah mendegar ucapan terima kasih dari Jimin untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Meninggalkan si Park dengan ketermenungannya, memikirkan apakah dia harus menyambangi Yoongi Sunbae kesana?

.

.

.

_dyn_

Disinilah Jimin berdiri bertempat disamping tenda khusus anggota kesiswaan, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada,. Sambil sesekali sudut bibirnya mengembang melihat interaksi ketua kesiswaan itu ditengah acara camp. Saat sedang menjelaskan aturan acara camp dia akan menunjukkan ekspresi sumringahnya untuk membuat siswa kelas sepuluh itu semangat. Tapi berubah datar lagi saat wajahnya tak diperlihatkan kepada para adik kelasnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa Jimin juga ada disini, dan kebetulan sekali dia dan beberapa teman klub yang lainnya yang menjadi utusan dari klub basketnya untuk memperkenalkan organisasinya kepada kelas sepuluh agar berminat gabung dengan klubnya. Itu sebabnya Si Park beruntung kesini sekalian dia bisa berjumpa dengan ketua kesiswaan pujaan hatinya.

Langit sore sudah menampakan dirinya, berusaha menginterupsi kegiatan camp dibawahnya agar segera rehat sebentar dan meninggalkan lapangan rumput itu agar masuk ke tenda masing – masing. Begitu pun dengan sang ketua panitia camp tersebut beranjak dari tugasnya sebentar untuk merilekskan tubuhnya barang sedetik saja. Namun yang ada ketika Yoongi melihat tubuh tegap Jimin ada di hadapannya, tubuhnya bukannya rileks malah sekarang menegang karena terkejut.

"Hell, mau apa dia kesini? Menemuiku huh?" tanya Yoongi dalam hati.

"Sunbae ..." ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi, namun dengan segera si Min menyela kelanjutan kalimat dari si Park. " Kalau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, tidak sekarang Park. Demi Tuhan, bukan aku bermaksud menghindar darimu, tapi biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak saja boleh?"

Jimin tertegun mendapati raut datar Yoongi tidak seperti biasanya. Dia juga ikut merasakan keletihan yang mendera si Min sekarang. Si Park juga tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya untuk berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda Daegu itu.

" Baiklah, jika kau tak bisa bicara sekarang. Aku mengerti. Beritahu aku jika kau ada waktu untuk berbicara denganku Sunbae, kau punya nomor ku kan? Kalau tidak punya minta saja kepada Jungkook, arraseo."

Pemuda Busan yang ada dihadapan Min Yoongi terlalu berisik. Membuat Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tapi dia mendengarkan hanya saja dia tak terlau ambil pusing atas pernyataan Si Park. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya istirahat itu jika dia bisa, mengingat mungkin dia akan sibuk didatangi anggota kesiswaan yang bulak –balik datang untuk konsultasi mengenai acara yang berikutnya. Jadi Min Yoongi segera menghilang dari pandangan Jimin, karena tak ingin waktu sempitnya terganggu. Jimin hanya dapat memklumi tingkah kakak kelasnya tersebut, lalu berbalik memandangi Yoongi yang sedang berjalan kearah tenda khusus Osis." Jangan sampai sakit, Hyung! Nanti siapa yang akan menemanimu jika kau sakit, aku juga kan yang harus turun tangan." Teriak Jimin sambil setengah tertawa kepada si Min dan langsung dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Yoongi. Tapi Jimin hanya bisa tertawa, gemas bisa menggoda Sunbae kesayangannya, bukan Sunbae lagi mungkin karena kalau tak salah dia tadi memanggilnya 'Hyung' .

.

.

.

_dyn_

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah tahu nomor ponsel ketua kesiswaan itu berapa. Jungkook yang memberitahunya dan itu karena si Park memaksa memberitahunya, kalau tidak dia akan dilaporkan Ibunya jika kemarin lusa Jimin melihat si Jeon keluar dari arena permainan bowling hingga larut malam. Dan mau tak mau pemilik gigi kelinci itu memberikan nomor ponsel Yoongi.

Park Jimin menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum tercetak dibibirnya, disana tertera dengan jelas nama kontak Yoongi yang diberi nama'Min Sugar' oleh si empunya ponsel.

Tak berapa lama ponsel si Park berdering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Sender : Min Sugar {0838xxx9843}

Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, temui aku di dekat sungai Han setelah acara ini selesai, Park.

Tertanda : Ketua Osis SOPA High School – Min Yoongi.

Senyum si Park semakin mengembang mengetahui itu pesan dari si pria Daegu manis. Dia dengan cepat menekan tombol reply dan mengetik beberapa kata untuk di kirim kepada si Min.

To : Min Sugar {0838xxx9843}

Siap Hyung, eh maksudku Sunbae. Aku akan menemuimu disana :-D.

Tertanda : Si Malaikat yang punya nama – Park Jimin.

Laporan terkirim sukses, Jimin bersiap menunggu balasan dari kakak kelasnya. Tapi hingga 15 menit terlewat ponselnya masih diam tak ada nada dering lagi yang seolah menginterupsinya jika belum ada pesan yang masuk. Si Pria Busan menghela nafasnya kecewa, mengetahui bahwa sang ketua Osis itu tak merespon lagi balasannya.

.

.

.

_dyn_

Entahlah pemuda bermarga Min itu pun tak tahu pasti. Bahwa kini debaran jantung bergerak tak normal, hanya karena dirinya sedang menunggu kedatangan adik kelasnya. Sebelumnya dia sangat mengatisipasi yang namanya menunggu, apalagi menunggu di saat jarum jam hampir melewati tengah malam.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan berhasil mendarat di pundak sempit milik Yoongi. Sang pemilik pundak itu membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

" Hei, Sunbae sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanya Jimin dan langsung dijawab oleh si Min. "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu." Ungkap Yoongi, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu karena penasaran apa yang akan diujarkan si Park kepadanya. Cuman dia malu untuk mengungkap yang sebenarnya kepada si Park. Ketua kesiswaan itu punya malu juga rupanya, biasanya dia yang akan mempermalukan siswa yang terlambat dengan menghukumnya didepan siswa yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Si Park hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tak ingin memperpanjang persoalan, meski dia tahu bahwa kini si Min tengah berbohong padanya. Sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa pria didepannya ini sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu, hanya saja dia menunggu terlebih dahulu apakah kalau dia terlambat Yoongi akan marah padanya atau tidak.

" Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Park."

Si Park meneguk ludahnya kasar, sungguh kini ia sangat gugup luar biasa.

" I-itu sebenarnya apa kemarin kita sudah resmi jadian, Sunbae? Kau membingungkan saat pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu apapun sesudah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan juga aku tak mengerti dibagian kau men-ci-ciumku kemarin, Sunbae? "

Setelah Park Jimin mengatakan unek – unek yang ada dihati dan pikirannya, dia merasa sedikit lega tinggal dia mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya dari Min Yoongi.

Tinggal si manis datar Yoongi yang gugu harus menyahut apa. Tapi dia dengan tenang menutupi kegugupannya dan menjawab seadanya. Karena dia pikir mulai menyukai pemuda Park dihadapannya kini.

" Iya,kita kini sudah jadian, puas kau." Jawab Yoongi datar meski dalam hatinya tengah memborbardir keras. Memang tipikal si Min sekali yang suka menutupi emosi yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Terlalu berlebihan sekali jika si Park menyebut dunia ini hanya miliknya berdua dengan si Min sekarang. Jimin berharap kepada Tuhan kalau dia ingin meminjam sebentar dunia ini untuk menikmati saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya berdua bersama Sunbae yang ada disebelahnya kini.

" Hei Sunbae, sekarang apa boleh aku memanggilmu Hyung?"

Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendengar ujaran dari si Park. " Eoh, terserahmu saja, Park." Si Min menjawab dengan santai diiringi senyum kecilnya.

.

.

.

_dyn_

Mereka berdua – Jimin dan Yoongi – berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali tangan mereka bertautan namun terlepas lagi saat ada orang lain lewat dihadapan keduanya. Suasana diantara kedua begitu terasa canggung, sampai salah satu diantaranya – Pemuda Busan - menghentikan langkahnya dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari Pemuda Daegu.

" Sunbae, eh maksudku Hyung..." Jimin memulai percakapannya dengan sebelumnya di menggengam terlebih dahulu tangan mulus milik Yoongi dan menatapnya dalam.

Si Min hanya diam dan menunggu kelanjutan ujaran si Park. " Aku rasa saat ini adalah moment paling indah bisa berada didekatmu Hyung. Aku tahu meski kesan pertama yang aku berikan padamu sangat menjengkelkan menurut sudut pandanganmu, tapi percayalah saat pertama kali aku melihat raga beserta raut datarmu itu aku langsung jatuh pada pesona dan aura yang kau pancarkan. Terlepas dari hal yang sangat membosankan dengan kau termasuk kedalam struktur organisasi Osis – dalam tingkat teratas pula – dengan orang – orang yang monoton ditambah sok berkuasa didalamnya. Aku suka semuanya, semua yang melekat pada dirimu adalah daya tarik seorang Min Yoongi yang hanya akan dipancarkan untuk dinikmati oleh seorang Park Jimin bukan.?"

" ck, Park belajar darimana kau kata-kata gula seperti itu, dari drama korea huh? Atau dari novel roman yang sering kau baca tiap akhir pekan?"

" Bagaimana Hyung tahu kalau setiap akhir pekan aku selalu membaca novel roman? Kau pasti menguntitku ya?"

Ujar Jimin dengan nada menggoda Yoongi. Yang jadi bahan godaan si Park hanya memasang raut sebal dengan kedua pipinya yang berubah warna merah semu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Park." Cicit si Min seadanya karena tak tahu harus mengelak apa lagi.

Si Park hanya tersenyum setelah mendengarujaran dari Si Min. Kini dia memindahkan tangan kanannya ke surai lembut milik pemuda Daegi itu, yang semula mengenggam pergelang tangan putih Yoongi. Tangan Jimin mulai mengusak lembut helai kelam lelaki Min yang menguarkan bau khas bayi. Lalu tangan si Park yang lainnya berusaha membawa tubuh si Min mendekat kearahnya.

" Hyung, Saranghae."

Bisikan kalimat cinta mengalun indah disuarakan Jimin tepat didepan telinga Yoongi. Membuat pemilik telinga itu merinding dan debaran jantungnya semakin lama semakin cepat tempo bergeraknya.

" N-nado Jimin-ie, Saranghae."

Balas Min Yoongi sambil menampilkan gummy smilenya yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

_dyn_

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu saling melumat satu sama lain. Saat sang submisif lengah maka ini kesempatan untuk kelihaian sang dominant untuk melesakkan lidahnya memasuki gua hangat si submisif. Membuat si Min yang bertindak sebagai submisif hampir saja tersedak tapi tetap saja dia meladeni pekerjaan si dominant Park.

Kegiatan yang lumayan menguras keringat itu berakhir selang 30 detik, dan mulai merubah mode permainannya menjadi ciuman yang lembut dan tidak terburu – buru seperti sebelumnya. Menyesapnya lembut bibir mungil dan merah milik si Min dan sesekali menghujaninya kecupan kecil di sana lalu kembali menyesapnya lagi. Dan lagi Yoongi dibuat mabuk kepayang dengan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh Jimin sekarang. Tubuh ramping si submisif hampir saja lunglai jika saja tangan sang dominant dengan cekatan menyangganya. Dengan hal itu pula Jimin berinisiatif menghentikan kegiatan mendominasi yang menjadi hobi barunya.

" Sepertinya kau lelah, Hyung. Mari kita kembali ke perkemahan sebelum aku berpikiran menghangatkan mu malam ini di pinggiran sungai Han."

Cubitan keras dari pemuda Min terasa mendarat di perut kotak – kotak si pemuda Park dan Jimin langsung mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

" Apa maksud perkataan mu tadi, sialan?" ujar ketua Osis itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih kesakitan.

Namun tak lama si Park dapat menyusul langkah cepat si Min didepannya. "Tapi kau sukakan yang tadi aku lakukan kepadamu, Hyung? Aku tahu dalam hati kau pasti berujar " God damn it, kenapa si Park ini begitu menggairahkan" benar begitu.?"

Yoongi memasang wajah datarnya tanpa menjawab ujaran dari si Park. Tapi Jimin tak berhenti diditu, dia terus menggoda si Min.

" Hyung, jawab aku. Kau menyukainya kan?"

Pada akhirnya Min Yoongi akan takluk juga pada Park Jimin.

" Oke, Park aku menyukainya puas kau! Dan jauhkan tangan laknatmu dari pantatku dasar Park mesum Jimin!"

.

.

.

KKEUT

END

SELESAI

10'13'2017

.

.

.

Dyn Note :

LAST CHAPTER IS UP!

Akhirnya selesai juga, niatnya sih mau lanjut lagi nanti tahun depan. Tapi ngga jadi, karena gw pikir ada gunanya juga nyelesai cepet2 ntar kalo ditunda bakal ilang mood buat nyelesainnya. Dan berhubung untuk nge-rayain ultahnya Mas Jimin, ciyee yg nambah tuwir haha, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan tambah sukses sama BTS yaaa. Fighting!

Dan hooplah chap 4 penuh dengan kegajean guweh, karena hanya ini yang terlintas di pikiran gue yg gabut akan kelas 12 yang banyak tugas, heuheu.

Hope U Like the ending guys, guweh ga bikin Yoongi di ini chap OOC kan? Karena guweh pikir kurang ahli dalam masalh endingnya.

And special thank's for Umji dari G-Friend yang udah mau nongol di chap. uuh makin hari makin cakep eonni ku yang satu ini.

Thank for Tuhan YME yg telah menganugerahkan ilham dan pemikirannya kepadaku sehingga terciptanya ff saya meskipun isinya seperti ini, dan orang2 sekitar yang menginspirasiku. Couple tercinta guweh YoonMin, tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan ada yg baca ,hehe. Tak lupa juga gomawo untuk yang sudah review, follow and favorite my ff, aku cinta kalian /tebar kisseu/

Reply for Review :

LittleOoh : iya ini dilanjut dan udah End. Gomawo udah sudi mampir beberapa kali di lapak buluk guweh.

Iis899 : wahh Jinjja, are u serious this ff so daebak! / ngomong apa sih lu dyn/ gomawo karena udah mengapresiasi ff low mutu guweh. Gak kepikiran juga sih kalau gaya penulisan guweh rapih karena guweh pernah mikir " ini tuh semacam pemborosan kata ngga sih?" cuzz guwe banyak memakai kosa kata yang banyak mengandung kata ambigu didalamnya, haha. Jangan heran kenapa ngga ada yang banyak baca, ya karena guweh ngga banyak promosi sana sini, LOL. Wah gue juga Yoongi, eh maksudnya komentar elu, thank's udah mau mampir dilapak bobrok milik gue yang masih bilik. Ini udah End dan jangan minta lanjut lagi, Ok.

Joah : /Yoongi : iya ini gue datang, malah gue yang nunggu si Park bantet datang coba -_-./ Ntuh udah dijawab langsung sama si Min, gue cuma mau bilang gomawo udah mampir dan memberikan 1 atau 2 patah kata yg sngt berharga.

B : bubar woyy, kenapa Note malah panjang kayak epep nya. || A : sheet, nyamber aja lu nyuk, udah selesai tah mulungnya? padahal guwe masih mau berkoar soal suka duka gue pas bikin ini ff :C || B: bodo amat :0.

.

See you in next my new project ! Bubayy

.

.

Last but not Least ... Review Juseyoooo

RnR nya boleh kok ditulis di kolom komentar :D

©dyn_amity


End file.
